I Love You Too, I Swear I Do
by madsanderson
Summary: The four times Blaine's courage failed him and the one time it didn't. Spoilers: Original Song onward.
1. Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop

Blaine wasn't really paying attention as he sat next to Kurt in the coffee shop. He honestly didn't even know why Kurt had brought him. He was sitting there chatting innocently with Mercedes and Tina and even Santana. Actually, why was Santana there? It didn't matter. Her furtive glances in the direction of Brittany and Artie didn't even have Blaine confused.

"Meanwhile the Warblers will be performing in a nursing home in a strip mall next to a national bank. But I'm so proud of you guys!" Kurt said a little less than entirely sarcastically. Blaine still didn't know why he was here. It was almost as if Kurt had brought him here to make him feel guilty. They'd had more than one discussion behind closed doors about Kurt going back to McKinley. Kurt kept saying he wanted it more than anything. If he could have anything, that would be it. He just wanted to go back.

And then Kurt would turn to him and ask, if you could have anything, what would it be. The one thing that would complete your life. And Blaine would stand there silently thinking about the day before regionals when Kurt was sang a solo about a dead bird and Blaine decided to discuss their upcoming duet over bedazzled bird coffins and "practice". As Kurt shouted at him about wanting to go to McKinley and how he desperately needed to be with his friends and begged Blaine, what do _you_ want, what do you want? Blaine only had one answer. After that day he'd never needed anything else. Out of it all they'd gotten each other. And Blaine had been foolish enough to think that would be enough for Kurt.

"We miss you so much" Tina said.

"Isn't there anyway you could come back?" Mercedes asked.

And Blaine felt himself getting defensive. This wasn't even his problem. It was Kurt's. Kurt deserved the best in the world and he wanted McKinley. Blaine wanted to give it to him he really did. But Kurt wasn't safe and Blaine refused.

"It told him I would be all for it if it wasn't for Karofsky" Blaine said, working his best to keep his tone steady. Kurt hadn't brought him along to yell at his friends. It wasn't their fault Kurt couldn't go back and Blaine hated that it was the one thing keeping him at Dalton. Well. Other than Blaine. But Kurt seemed to have determined that as long as they were dating, Kurt didn't need to be at Dalton.

Kurt wanted McKinley back. That much was clear.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Santana asked him, and Blaine could see the wheels turning in her head.

"Well, Kurt needs to be safe" Blaine started before Kurt interrupted him.

"Okay, can we please change the subject?" Kurt interjected with a evidently annoyed voice. Blaine almost argued with him, but stopped himself.

It was true that he and Kurt had spent several hours discussing the subject, fighting over it, about it. Kurt had begged him several times to just let him go back. He would be _fine_. The Glee Club would protect him.

"Kurt! What makes you think that they can keep you safe _all of the time_. It's not feasible nor is it possible!" Blaine yelled at him, trying to get it through his thick skull.

Kurt heaved out a sigh in great disgust as he flopped down onto his own bed. Burt Hummel never really minded that Blaine would come over, but after the kid had gone up to him and told him to talk to Kurt about sex, he insisted that at least the door stay open.

"Kurt? Is everything okay in here?" Burt asked, sticking his head through the door.

"Fine dad" Kurt said a little bit too haughtily, keeping his eyes very determinedly off of Blaine.

"Okay, come up for dinner whenever" Burt said, throwing a warning glare at Blaine.

Blaine was used to Burt being like Papa Bear to Kurt, but ever since he and Kurt had been fighting about McKinley, Blaine had been getting even more death threats through the eyes of Burt Hummel.

"Okay. So maybe they couldn't protect me all the time. But I can protect myself Blaine. I'm not a child" Kurt said quietly, and from where Blaine was standing, he could see Kurt reach up to his eyes and wipe away the beginnings of tears.

"Kurt. I know that you think you can take him on right now, but that's just because you want to go back so badly."

Blaine walked over to Kurt and put an arm around him, pulling Kurt closer to him.

"I know you miss your friends and you don't hide how boring Dalton is getting for you all too well"

Kurt let out a light laugh and let Blaine run his thumb over Kurt's cheek, wiping away a tear that Kurt hadn't stopped.

"I want- I need you to be safe. I care too much about you to let some bully take you away from me okay?"

Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"I know. I'm sorry"

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead and as he broke away he looked into Kurt's eyes with a big smile.

"You have _nothing_ to apologize for."

Which brought Blaine to today in the coffee shop. He knew that Kurt being around his friends was bringing up ideas that he wanted to go back to McKinley once again. All the talks he'd had with Blaine before were moot to hearing his friends say they missed him.

"I've gotta gay- go! I've gotta go" Santana said hurriedly, rushing away from the table.

Blaine smiled at her as she left. Freudian slip much?

"So…" Mercedes said with a tone that heavily implied her need for gossip. "How're you two doing?"

"Absolutely fabulous" Kurt said without looking up from his coffee.

Blaine smiled at him. He knew Kurt was angry right now, but he would get over it. Blaine always apologized and Kurt always forgave him.

"Well _I_ think we're doing great. I really l-" but Blaine stopped himself. "I really _like_ Kurt a lot"

It took Blaine several more hours and several more discussions with himself to realize the Freudian slip he'd almost made.

Did he really already love Kurt Hummel?


	2. Somewhere Only We Know

"Blaine! Blaine! Did you hear me? I'm going back! Kurt Hummel is going back to McKinley bitches!" Kurt exclaimed dancing wildly around his room, holding onto Blaine's hands as tight as he could, pulling him around with him as he continued to cheer and yell. Blaine smiled along with him and laughed as Kurt finally let go and jumped onto his bed, rolling over onto his back.

Kurt let out a very content sigh as his face broke into an even wider grin, something Blaine wasn't entirely sure was possible. "I'm going _back_. I can't believe it!" Kurt repeated for the hundredth time.

Blaine was doing his best to be happy. He really was. But Kurt had explained himself rather poorly.

"So just like that? You're going back? Even after _everything_ I've said to you?" Blaine asked, knowing that his disappointment was showing through his voice on the last question.

Kurt leaned up slowly and raised his brow quizzically at Blaine.

"Yeah, I mean, we had a meeting and everything with Figgins and Karofsky and his dad. Everything's cool now."

Now Blaine was really confused. "Wait, you saw Karofsky? And what? He said it was over? Just like that? No more bullying no more threats? I mean, what has this guy done exactly to earn your trust?"

"No need to get all defensive" Kurt said aggregately, getting off of the bed and moving towards the other side of the room.

Woah. No. Blaine was not defensive. Not at all. Just, worried. "I'm concerned for your safety Kurt. This is the guy who threatened to kill you. The guy who sent you running to Dalton with your tail between your legs looking for some sort of solace.."

Blaine didn't even get to finish before Kurt cut him off.

"And you think I'm proud of that? You think I _wanted _to run away? Because I didn't Blaine. I have regretted every day since I left my friends and my classes and I have wanted to go back. I only came to Dalton because _you_ convinced me that running away was okay."

Blaine was stunned. He had no idea that Kurt felt this way. But Blaine thought back to the first time he had ever talked to Kurt. And he had told him he ran away.

"Kurt, I never meant to make you feel like you should come to Dalton. And I am so sorry if that's how I made you feel."

Kurt didn't even look up at Blaine or respond. And Blaine didn't know what to do. He had had a much different idea of how tonight was going to go. He'd been thinking a lot since the coffee shop, and he had thought he was ready to tell Kurt, but he wasn't not yet.

So instead Blaine picked his blazer up off of the bed where he had laid it and moved towards the door.

"I'll see you on Monday okay? We don't have to finish this now."

Blaine made his way towards the door frame but stopped when Kurt spoke.

"You won't actually."

Blaine looked back at Kurt and saw that Kurt had finally turned to face him and uncrossed his arms and let them fall to his sides. He looked extremely guilty to Blaine, almost as if he'd done something wrong.

"I won't actually what?"

"You won't see me Monday. I'm transferring immediately. Everything's all set. Effective noon on Monday I will be a McKinley student once again."

A million thoughts raced through Blaine's mind as the weight of Kurt's words sunk in.

"Monday huh?" Blaine said slowly, finding that he really had no other response.

"Yeah."

"No more Dalton. No more Warblers, no more.." but Blaine couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. No more holding hands down hallways or grabbing coffee in the lounge or singing duets on school time or going to Warbler practice together or procrastinating their homework as they watched movies instead or…

"Hey. Blaine." Kurt said.

Blaine hadn't realized that Kurt had managed to walk over to him in the time that Blaine had had a million thoughts race through his head. Kurt had taken both of his hands in his and pulled Blaine towards him. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine let his arms stay resting at Kurt's waist. Kurt leaned forward as his lips met Blaine's in a kiss that rivaled their bedazzled bird coffin one. Blaine found himself simultaneously wanting to break free for oxygen and also to never let go.

But Kurt pulled away and smiled his biggest grin for Blaine.

"There's still an us. There will always be an us" he said, giving Blaine's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

And Blaine knew it had to be soon. Kurt was leaving Dalton for McKinley. And Blaine was running out of time.

The Warblers had an emergency Sunday rehearsal sans Kurt with a mini-boombox blasting Keane in the meeting room at Dalton.

Come Monday, the Warblers had performed a number that Blaine thought would help them adequately say goodbye to Kurt, and hopefully give Blaine the opportunity to tell Kurt something he needed to tell him himself.

"Kurt Hummel is back at McKinley!" Blaine heard Kurt yell from around the corner, and even though he was sad that Kurt was leaving, that was unmistakable joy that he heard in Kurt's voice. Kurt was happy.

And after that Blaine heard Mercedes muffled introduction to the Warblers goodbye number and Blaine walked out onto the steps of McKinley, ready to sing his heart out to his boyfriend.

Boyfriend.

Huh.

Who'd have thought that the Blaine Anderson that ran away from public school bullies would come to a school in Ohio and sing in front of an entire lunch room of unlookers?

And not one person jeered.

Or made a cruel remark.

It was just him and Kurt.

And the New Directions. But Blaine didn't care so much about them right now.

Kurt jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck in a tight embrace and Blaine felt his own arms wrap tightly around Kurt. He hadn't noticed when the tears had started, but they sure as hell weren't stopping now.

"I'll never say goodbye to you"

And that was it. Kurt let go and rejoined his friends. Blaine was left momentarily stunned by Kurt's graceful nature and his ability to seize any situation with ease and poise.

The whole I love you thing would have to wait for another day.


	3. Dancing Queen

For many many obvious reasons, Blaine was not one to enjoy dances of any kind. Formals. Sadie Hawkins. Even your basic middle school beach themed party. But a prom? That was a whole other convoluted story. Blaine was scared to death of prom. Who cares if it's a junior prom? Prom. It still holds all of the things that Blaine had spent his life running away from.

"You don't want to go to prom with me?" Kurt asked suddenly.

"No, no! Of course I want to go with you! It's just, prom."

Blaine had never been known for his ability to elegantly put his fears and doubts into words. To be honest, the word prom had thrown him completely. He was terrified. He hadn't really thought about revisiting this issue so soon.

"What about prom Blaine?"

And there was the question. Blaine liked, okay fine. He loved Kurt, a lot. But this was a sore spot for him.

"At my old school there was a Sadie Hawkins dance and I had just come out. So I asked a friend of mine, the only other gay guy at my school. While we were waiting for his dad to pick us up, these three guys, um beat the living crap out of us"

Blaine saw the hurt in Kurt's eyes almost immediately and he regretted bringing it up. He hadn't asked Kurt to dinner for this. He was ready. He wanted to tell him. He loved Kurt. He _loved_ him and he deserved to know.

"I'm so sorry"

"I'm out and I'm proud this is just a little bit of a sore spot"

There you go Blaine. It's _not_ a big deal. It was forever ago. But then why does it matter so much?

"This is perfect. You couldn't face up to the bullies at your school so you can do it at mine. We can do it together. But if it makes you feel uncomfortable we'll just forget about prom. We'll go to a movie"

Blaine had to smile at this. There was _no way_ he was going to let Kurt forget about prom. Even the small mention of not going was unbearable for Blaine to hear. Kurt's expression instantly dropped and he made the suggestion as an offhand remark.

But still. The way Kurt offhandedly said they could face the bullies together had Blaine a little more than just concerned.

But Kurt deserved the best. And he was going to his prom.

"I am crazy about you"

"So I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yes."

Kurt jumped up in his seat, unable to contain his excitement.

And less than a week later Blaine found himself in a gym, about to go up on stage and sing a Black Kids number.

"You'll be great" Blaine heard a voice from behind him say.

"Thanks Kurt" Blaine said leaning forward and giving him a quick peck. "I'll see you after?"

"Of course. They're gonna announce Prom Queen and King" Kurt added with a smirk.

"Can you imagine? I'd _hate_ to win"

"It wouldn't be all that bad" Kurt said with a slight shrug.

"But then you'd have to dance with a girl" Blaine said mockingly, poking Kurt in the shoulder.

"Shut up. You know you'd be jealous" Kurt said with a wink.

"You're right" Blaine agreed as he climbed the stage, giving his boyfriend a small wave goodbye.

His _boyfriend_.

"I can't believe he won" Blaine said, with a slight tone of disgust.

"Come on, you can't still be mad" Kurt said clapping alongside his classmates.

"I haven't forgotten that he threatened your life Kurt. And I don't think I will."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine and whispered, "Shhh. Just watch Quinn get her crown".

They waited until all the applause had died out and Mr. Figgins opened the envelope. There was dead silence in the gym as he took great pause before saying out loud.

"Kurt Hummel"

Blaine froze. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. Not to Kurt. Not to Kurt. Not now.

Blaine turned to him to grab his hand, but Kurt was already running for the door.

"Kurt! Kurt!" Blaine yelled after him, begging him to come back.

This night was supposed to be perfect.

"They can't touch me. They can't touch _us_. Or what we have"

Blaine was left to sit there as his perfect boyfriend's confidence and courage returned. Blaine had never thought for a moment that they were actually going to leave McKinley that night.

Kurt was too strong for that.

There was a time that Blaine might have lost his courage, he would have run. He would have run to Dalton. He would have run away.

But not Kurt. Kurt was ready to go back to the gym. He was going to accept his crown with pride.

And Blaine had never been prouder. He had never admired or been so inspired by someone before. All in one night Kurt had surpassed all of Blaine's role models. Kurt was perfect.

And so Blaine meandered back into the crowd as Kurt took the stage.

"Eat your heart out Kate Middleton"

Rachel was the only one to beat Blaine in cheering his heart out for Kurt. But this was far from over.

Figgin just _didn't get it_. Why would he make Karofsky and Kurt take a dance on the floor? This was ridiculous.

Blaine managed to convince himself just for a moment that Karofsky was going to step up and do the right thing. But instead he walked away.

And Kurt was alone.

Blaine was scared to death. His heart was racing and he had to take deep breaths as he made his way to the dance floor, pushing past all of the people who had written Kurt's name in on the ballot.

Kurt was standing alone in the center, looking around the crowd, for a sign, for some help. For anyone.

"Excuse me." Blaine said, as nonchalantly as he could. Kurt turned around and looked him straight in the eye. His face held both surprise and suspense as Blaine asked, "May I have this dance?"

Santana and Mercedes' Dancing Queen was finally reaching Blaine's ears as the pounding of his heart quieted down and Blaine took Kurt's hand in his. He was dancing with his boyfriend in front of everyone who had ever doubted them or said they couldn't.

And Blaine couldn't be happier.

The song was drawing to a close and Kurt was slowly becoming distracted by his friends dancing around him, and Blaine pulled around his waist to grab Kurt's attention.

"Kurt, I-I" Blaine stuttered out.

"I had a great time tonight too!" Kurt shouted over the music as Rachel pried him away from Blaine.

As Rachel pulled Kurt towards the New Directions' dance circle, Blaine couldn't help but smile as delight washed over Kurt's face, replacing the devastation that had been there earlier.

Blaine could save another I love you for another day.


	4. Pure Imagination

_Author's Note: I'll preface this one by saying in my timeline this is what happened during _Funeral_. I only mention it because the rest of the chapters are extraordinarily canon and this one is a little bit out there without any of the shows plotlines or dialogue._

"To be completely honest, I'm still confused about the whole Sam motel thing" Blaine said as he moved another chess piece on the board.

He and Kurt were sitting on the floor of Kurt's room. Burt and Carole had gone grocery shopping for dinner as a way to send off Kurt and Finn to New York and Blaine and Kurt had taken the opportunity to spend some time together. Finn was supposed to be bringing Quinn over in an hour, and then they were all going to eat whatever Carole could throw together. Blaine still couldn't believe it. His boyfriend was going to New York city. To compete in a national competition. If only he could go with him.

"Come off it. I knew I shouldn't have told you about that. The entire thing was ridiculous anyway" Kurt said offhandedly as he took the knight that Blaine had just moved. Blaine smiled up as Kurt still stared intensely at the board.

Blaine loved watching Kurt think. It might even be the thing he loved about him the most. The way his brow furrowed as a new thought entered his mind and then slowly the creases in his forehead would smooth until a different idea entered his mind. His forefinger would trace the outline of his face and pause at the edge of his eye, the rest of his hand covering his mouth in contemplation. He would occasionally bite down on his finger nails or chew on his lip. Sometimes his eyes would squint just a fraction of an inch more and then Blaine knew that Kurt was cooking up trouble.

"What're you staring at?" Kurt asked him suddenly. Blaine shook his head as he snapped out of his train of thought. He tried to recover with a smile as he simply said, "Nothing".

Kurt watched as Blaine moved his rook forward a few spaces before chewing on his lip curiously and then saying, "You know, you're been acting kind of weird lately."

"Have I?" Blaine said absentmindedly, waiting in turn for Kurt to move his own piece.

"Well, yeah. I don't know what it is, but I dunno. You seem off"

"Maybe it's because my boyfriend is making moonlight rendezvous with Mr. Sam Evans" Blaine said jokingly as Kurt placed his bishop only a few places away from his king.

"You jerk!" Kurt shouted, throwing the pillow laying under him at Blaine as hard as he could.

Blaine just laughed and caught it, hugging it to his chest and burying his face in it. It smelled like Kurt.

"Dude. Give me my pillow back." Kurt said. He was laying on his stomach and without the pillow, he had nothing to prop his head up.

"Oh, sorry" Blaine said, giving the pillow back half-heartedly.

"See? Do you see? You just sniffed my pillow!"

"What? It smelled good" Blaine said innocently enough as he moved one of his pawns out of the way of Kurt's bishop.

To be honest, Blaine knew he had been acting different lately. He'd tried to be nonchalant in his actions, but it was hard. Realizing you love someone is like admitting to yourself that you're gay. The second you do, you want the world to know. You make plans to tell the people close to you and develop a strategy so that everyone can find out. Blaine had already messed up his own coming out story, and he didn't want the first time that Kurt heard I love you to be a botched job either.

He wanted it, no, he needed it to be special. Blaine wanted to make sure that when he said those words to Kurt, Kurt would understand everything that was coming from behind them. He needed to know that Blaine meant it. Blaine wouldn't simply be saying I love you too back to Kurt, Kurt would be hearing for the first time in his life the words that hadn't been returned to him from someone he cared about. Like Blaine, Kurt had never had a boyfriend. But Blaine still wanted to say it first. He had to say it first. After all this planning? Blaine was saying it first.

"Kurt? I have something I need to tell you… I-"

"Checkmate!"

Blaine looked down at the board and saw that, yes, indeed. Blaine moving the pawn had made way for Kurt's queen to trap Blaine's king by his other pieces.

"I thought you said you were good at chess" Kurt jeered as he danced around the room in a victory dance.

"I am! If I hadn't been so damn distracted…"

Kurt knelt down next to Blaine quite seriously. He turned Blaine to face towards him and he reached towards Blaine's face, cupping it ever so slightly. Kurt moved his fingers slowly to lace through Blaine's hair and Kurt looked him in the eyes, a growing concern developing behind them.

"What's wrong?"

At that moment, Blaine heard a slam upstairs and Kurt quickly withdrew his hand from Blaine's face as Burt ducked his head in and yelled, "We got KFC!"

Later, as Blaine walked back towards his own front door with Kurt, he regretted eating far too many chicken legs.

"You shouldn't have challenged Finn! That boy eats like a garbage disposal" Kurt said half disgusted, yet somehow half proud.

"I definitely learned my lesson" Blaine said, groaning as they reached the doorstep and grabbing his stomach. "Ugh. I won't eat for a week"

Kurt smiled at him and grabbed Blaine's hand away from his stomach and gave it a squeeze. Blaine looked at him as Kurt smiled.

"I think I can make it better"

Kurt leaned forward into Blaine, and Blaine counted himself lucky that he didn't trip over his own feet and fall into the wall behind him. Kurt's fingers were working their way into Blaine's hair, and Blaine brought up his hands to cup Kurt's face. Kurt closed the remaining distance between them and gave Blaine a short, but definitely not gentle kiss.

"Better?" he asked with a smirk as he pulled away from Blaine.

"Much." Blaine said, giving Kurt the satisfaction.

"Good" Kurt said looking at the door that led to Blaine's house. "So I guess this it for a week. At least until I get back from New York".

"Yeah I guess"

There was short pause before Blaine said, "Kurt?"

"Yeah, Blaine?" Kurt asked, his eyes eager and his head cocked slightly to the side.

"Good luck at Nationals" Blaine said before opening the door and walking into his house, closing the door immediately behind him. He leaned back against it until he heard the rev of Kurt's engine driving away and he let out a slightly aggravated sigh.

Next time, Blaine Anderson, you _better_ not wimp out this time.

* * *

><p>AN edit: Tomorrow the conclusion'll be up! This is a short story, but I'll be taking ideas of other pairs to do this for and such. Or other ideas you want!


	5. For Good

_Author's Note: This is the final chapter, hope you enjoy! I think I'll be starting a Butterfly Effect/Klaine fic after this, so look out for that one!_

* * *

><p>Blaine took a deep sip of his medium drip and smiled at Kurt across the coffee table. Kurt had been home from New York for a few days now, but he still had the glow of a tourist coming home from their first trip to the Big Apple. Kurt hadn't stopped gushing about the city and the sites and the New Directions' impressive ability to write songs write before the start of the competition, something Blaine had to admit he didn't understand entirely.<p>

But Kurt had definitely been avoiding the subject of the actual competition. Blaine was trying to read his reaction to New Directions' disappointing loss, but he just couldn't tell. Kurt didn't seem to mind, but then again, Kurt had been on the stage where they performed Wicked. He had sung For Good on a Broadway stage. He'd had Breakfast at Tiffany's and been to Washington Square Garden.

Blaine had to make sure that Kurt wasn't bothered though. He wasn't having anything ruin today.

"Sounds like you had a great time! But I heard the competition was pretty rough, especially for the showcase" Blaine said slowly, trying to gauge Kurt's feelings about it.

"Oh my god, you should have seen it." Kurt started off with an enthusiasm Blaine had not expected. "We looked at the top ten list for showcase and we all just went numb. And then Jesse just kept going on and on and on about how Rachel and Finn's kiss is what cost us Nationals…"

Blaine couldn't help but interject his own opinion, that kiss had been ridiculous. "While I understand passion, I do think that was unprofessional. But sorry, keep going" Blaine said, realizing his unwelcome interjection.

But Kurt continued as if Blaine hadn't said anything. "Well then we get back to the hotel and Santana loses it…"

Blaine had heard many a story about the fiery latina, and the mental image of her spewing an onslaught of Spanish curse words and threats was a vivid one.

"And I mean the plane ride home was completely silent. No one said a word. We all just sat there with our faces buried in our complimentary copies of Sky Mall"

"Wait, I don't get it, you don't seem that sad at all" Blaine said slowly, trying to figure out exactly what Kurt was thinking. He'd planned a great dinner for them later, and Blaine had decided that no matter what happened tonight, he would tell Kurt.

"It was still amazing. I flew on a plane for the first time in my life, I had breakfast at Tiffany's, I sang on a Broadway stage…"

And then Blaine knew. He realized he'd known all along before they even sat down. He had missed opportunity after opportunity to tell Kurt that he loved him. He'd wanted to tell him that day before Regionals even though he hadn't even really known yet, and he'd wanted to tell him when Kurt was leaving Dalton, he'd wanted to tell him that horrible horrible night that all of Kurt's classmates tried to make a fool of him on prom night.

He'd wanted to tell Kurt every day they'd been together that he loved him.

It might have taken Blaine a while to realize that he loved Kurt Hummel, but he did.

Ever since, "Excuse me" on a staircase to coffee with a spy for McKinley to confronting Karofsky the same day he'd met Kurt to buying him lunch to Kurt finally getting tired of bullying and seeking refuge at Dalton to Warbler practices before Regionals and even when they had that atrocious Gap Attack, Blaine knew. He knew deep down that he wouldn't be with Jeremiah or anyone else for that matter. Even when he went to Burt Hummel and suggested he talk to Kurt when Kurt wouldn't listen to him. Even as he made out with Rachel Berry under the extraordinary influence of alcohol and made fun of Kurt's sexy faces rivaling that of a person with gas pains. It may have taken Blaine listening to Kurt singing Blackbird to realize that this was it, but Blaine did realize it. He realized how truly wonderful and inspiring and charismatic and caring that Kurt Hummel could be. Even over a bedazzled bird coffin Blaine was willing to take courage and admit his feelings. Thankfully, Kurt had returned them and every day since Blaine was falling madly in love with his boyfriend. And he still couldn't believe he was saying it. Boyfriend.

Kurt Hummel was his boyfriend.

Blaine had planned dinner reservations that night and a fancy celebration for the end of the school year and a big way for Blaine to premise the fact that he loved Kurt Hummel, but sitting in the coffee shop talking about New York and Blaine realizing all the opportunities before that he had to say it but he couldn't for whatever dumb reason he'd made up at the time had him sitting here impatient.

He loved Kurt Hummel.

"I love you"

And there it was. All the planning the hesitation the thinking the debating and the realization. All of that was out there. Now all Blaine had to wait for was a response.

Kurt swallowed his coffee, and for a moment, just a moment, Blaine thought he'd rendered Kurt speechless.

"I love you too"

Blaine smiled at Kurt and used all of the restraint he could muster to not stand up and kiss him in front of all of the patrons at the crowded Lima Bean.

"You know, when you stop and think about it, Kurt Hummel's had a pretty good year"

And Blaine was ecstatic. Despite all of the bullying, the school changes, the death threats, the worrying, the missing of his friends, the losing of nationals, and even watching Blaine's fleeting romantic endeavors with other people, here Kurt was sitting across from him saying he'd had a good year.

Blaine didn't think it was all that selfish to say it might be because of him.

Because you know what? Blaine Anderson had had a pretty good year too.

And that was because he loved Kurt Hummel.

And now he could say Kurt Hummel loved him back.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So that's the end! I wrote this story because I thought the show kind of mishandled the whole "I love you" story at first, but then I realized that it was because we were missing all of the small moments between Kurt and Blaine. We didn't get to see their small intimacies and tiny arguments, the things that made them stronger as a couple. So I wrote this story as my own personal headcanon and personally, I believe it goes with the show relatively well. _

_Anyway, hope you liked it!_


End file.
